When Vampires and Demons Collide
by randominuyasha
Summary: Anju sees two odd looking fellows on the streets, and gets her sister to follow them. The two travel into the Feudal Era, and meet up with the Inuyasha gang. When Karin observes a demon slaughter, something odd happens that she can't explain. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anju walked down the street, parasol held tightly in her hands. She gazed at the bustling city with amazement, though a sadness washed over her; it was one of the few times she walked by herself in the broad daylight, and she knew that she would never be like the people who surrounded her.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she solemnly closed her eyes. She continued to walk with her eyes closed, and suddenly heard a soft thud and felt a sharp pain in her lower body. It was mainly in the butt area.

She opened her eyes to find that she was sitting to the side of a street lamp. Looking up, she discovered pedestrians all around were staring oddly at her. She ignored their curious stares, and slowly got to her feet. She had still only been outside alone during the day a few times, so her coordination wasn't yet at its best.

Anju nimbly continued on her way, careful to not let the sun touch any part of her body. It wouldn't yet kill her, but she knew that the pain would start as a prickling sensation, and then grow into an excruciating pain.

The young vampire decided that she had been out long enough, so she turned on her heel to head home. Not only did she want to get back to the safety and comfort of her home, but she also felt that her bum needed to be attended to. Along the way to her house she crashed into many items, including a mailbox, a light post, and a few parked cars. All these items had followed tripping over a small terrier; hence the sore bottom.

She eventually got to the mansion, though not before she noticed something peculiar. Before arriving at the mansion, she observed two beings, one of them dressed in a very baggy red outfit. The guy seemed to be getting scolded by the young woman, but he didn't look like he cared. An argument between the two fired up, and Anju felt that it was none of her business, so she left them and carried on towards her home.

Karin greeted Anju at the door, Boogie cradled in her arms.

"Hey, Anju. You forgot Boogie," she said, as Anju walked through the door.

"Yeah, you forgot me! I had to get this failure of a vampire to lug me around all day! Get back here, Idiot! I'm talking to you!" Boogie said fiercely, using his cleaver to point at his vampire friend.

"Sorry, Boogie…" Anju muttered, as she walked past her sibling and living doll, and up the stairs. She wanted to be alone at that moment.

::change in time::

Anju woke with a start. She felt oddly cold, and slightly nervous; she had broken out into a cold sweat in her sleep. She'd had a very strange dream; it was based upon the two people she had seen that day. Those two had been in her thoughts since she had first seen them.

She felt that this dream, along with her strong feeling for the couple, was very important, and also felt that she couldn't ignore it. She got out of bed and gazed around her room. All of her dolls were fast asleep, including Boogie. Satisfied that all was well, she made her way to Karin's room. She gently pushed open her sister's bedroom door, and silently made her way to the bed.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep,_ Anju thought, as she gazed at the sleeping form of her big sister. All was calm, and then…

"Usui Kenta! Kenta…my Kenta…" Karin called out in her sleep, and then made kissing noises. Her sudden outburst startled Anju, who took a step back. Karin's rambling went on for a few minutes, and then died down.

Anju decided that her suspicion could wait; Karin had had a long day, and she needed her rest. So she exited the room and headed back to her own.

::change in time::

"Oh, no!" Karin cried in distress, as she ran around the house doing various things. "I'm going to be late again!"

Karin's ruckus could be heard all throughout the mansion, and it woke Anju from her light slumber.

"Finally awake, eh? Hey! Anju! Get back here, and take me with you! ANJU!!" Boogie freaked, and then realized that he was being ignored. He didn't like that, so he resorted to insulting Karin. He said, "Don't you encourage that failure sister of yours!" He continued ranting, along with swinging his cleaver in all directions.

Anju left her doll friend at her bedside, knowing that his little legs wouldn't allow him to follow her. Although he couldn't physically get up and walk, the string of threats and expressions of his disgust did.

But she managed to ignore him, for she was bound and determined to get to her sister before she left for school.

"Karin?" Anju whispered loudly, as she caught Karin getting ready to walk out the door.

"Oh, hey, Anju…you're up!" Karin looked back to face Anju. "You're not usually awake this early. What do you need?"

"Karin…I have a secret…I have to tell you…" Anju answered timidly.

"Can't it wait? I've got to get to school," Karin said, as she continued to gather her things, and pack everything she would need for her day at school.

Anju felt very strongly about the matter at hand, and felt that if she were to hold back on telling Karin, it might slip her mind. So, at that moment, she did something that was a tad not like her. She asserted herself, and grabbed hold of Karin's sleeve.

"No, Karin. Now," she said with a quiet force in her voice.

Karin saw that her sister was tense, and decided to stay and listen to what she had to say. If it was that important to Anju, she could risk being late.

She put her arm around her little sister, and led her to the dining room. Remnants of Karin's breakfast still remained, scattered on her end of the table. Karin rushed to hide them, not wanting Anju to tell her parents; she really didn't want to feel their wrath at the moment. Then they each took a seat, and Karin began the discussion.

"OK, so tell me about this secret of yours."

::change of time::

Anju's explanation had taken a lot longer than Karin had thought it would; she had explained it in such detail. And although she did that, she seemed very confused, like she didn't know why she felt that way. Karin looked at the clock, and found that she had no hope of getting to school on time. One of her classes was already over. She wanted to help her sister, so she decided to skip that day.

From what Anju had told her, Karin figured that the man was a fighter of some sort; Anju had said that the stench of blood was very strong around him. And it wasn't his blood, either. Karin felt that this was strange and out of the ordinary, so she decided to begin an investigation. With other people's blood all over him, there was a chance that he was a vampire, just like her.

"Anju, do you really feel strongly about this?" Karin questioned.

"Yes…I do…"

"Then let's go try to find out more."

"OK…I'll go get Boogie," Anju said, as she started to walk to her bedroom in order to fetch her doll companion. Before she was able to get far, Karin stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Anju…but Boogie can't come along with us this time. He'd blow our cover," she told.

"Our...cover?"

"Yes. We're going to track those two down, and gather as much information as we can. We have to do it in secret, and Boogie would make too much noise. He would get us caught for sure," Karin explained.

Anju nodded, acknowledging that they were to go out on their expedition completely alone. Even their parents could not know what they were up to.

Anju got changed out of her pajamas, and into her usual all black/grey attire, and the two vampire sisters set out on their journey.

They walked around the city, looking for anything that could turn out to be a clue or a hint. They didn't discover anything of major importance, but luck was on their side that day.

A breeze rustled through Anju's slivery hair, making it blow around in all directions, including her face. In an attempt to avoid the wind and restore her vision, she turned around. Her attempt was futile, as her bangs continued to flutter in the wind directly in front of her eyes. So she compromised, and held her hair away from her face with one hand, while the other held her parasol.

She looked straight ahead, now that she was able to see again, and found the best lead they could have hoped for: the actual people. On the other side of the road stood the boy and the girl that Anju had seen just the other day.

::end of chapter 1::

Well, this is one of the fanfictions I've been working on. I started it around the same time as Across Space and Time, but it was put on hiatus for the longest while. I finally got around to writing it again. It's nearly done now, and I'll be posting it on here as I finish typing out the chapters I have written.

I know this chapter's short...I resent that, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. As the chapters go on they get a bit longer, so this will be the shortest on in this fic. And there's only a few more chapters planned, so it'll be a fairly short fanfiction. But there's an unexpected twist at some point...

I really hope that the characters are in character...it's my first time writing any kind of Karin fanfiction.

So, chapter two coming soon, as soon as I get it done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Karin, that's them. The two people I saw before," Anju said meekly, as she pointed at the couple across the street.

"Really? Wow, he looks gaudy in that baggy red outfit…are you sure that they're the people and not just cosplayers?" Karin asked, a bit disbelieving; she'd never seen something so out of place.

"I'm positive," Anju stuck by her suspicion. The two had begun to bicker in the same way they had the day before as the two sisters looked on, confirming her theory that they were the ones she had seen earlier.

Then, randomly, the two walked away, though they continued to argue. Karin and Anju secretly followed them to a hiding place deep in the cover of the trees, where people wouldn't normally go.

After finding a decent hiding place among the trees, they observed the girl look around for people who might be there looking at her. She failed to see Karin or Anju, and there was nobody else in the area, so she went on with what she was planning.

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" she yelled.

There was a thunderous crashing sound, and Anju peeked around the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind to take a peek to see the boy face-first on the ground, struggling to get up.

"What the hell was that for?" the boy named Inuyasha yelled back at his attacker.

The girl just stormed off, leaving the boy and unnoticed onlookers behind.

"Kagome, wait! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha said in the suck-up type of voice, as he ran after the girl named Kagome.

"We'd better follow them. They seem…odd," Karin suggested, now intrigued in this weird pair of people.

"Yes," Anju agreed, as she moved to follow the boy. She felt a pressure on her shoulder, and back checked to see her sister, holding her there.

"Anju, if we're going to do this, we have to do it right. Just in case, we have to follow at a distance. If we get too close, they'd most likely catch us. Let's just wait a tiny bit, OK?" Karin explained in a kind voice, knowledge from all those spy movies she's watched finally coming in handy.

Anju relaxed, and followed her sister's suggestion. They let a few moments pass in near silence, and then began their pursuit of the people. Those few short minutes almost caused the sisters to loose track of them, which would have made it all the harder to follow them.

To their amazement, the boy whom they were following ran faster than they had imagined possible, at a speed that seemed almost inhuman. In the moment's head start, he was already out of their sight. Anju and Karin, who hadn't anticipated this, ran as fast as they could to catch up and remain hidden from them, which they barely succeeded in doing.

"Anju, are you sure about this? Is it really worth all this trouble?" Karin asked between heavy breaths, starting to have her doubts about this. It was starting to seem out of the ordinary, or as out of the ordinary as something can get when you're a vampire that doesn't suck blood.

"I am," she replied simply. She was sure that this was going to lead to something important, and thus insisted on continuing on.

::change in time::

The sister vampires stayed as quiet as they possibly could as they hid behind a good sized shrub, at times peeking out from behind it at the house they had arrived at. It was the house that the two people had run into, still arguing. Anju and Karin had been waiting there for some time, waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Anju, I don't think they're coming out any time soon," the elder vampire complained. She was sore all over from the branches sticking into her sides and the hardness of the ground she was sitting on, and knew that if they were gone for much longer, their parents would realize that Anju wasn't at home like she was supposed to be.

"Shh, listen," Anju shushed, as she pointed to the door. They could hear the distant voices of the two bickering, but other than that all was quiet, until…

"FINE! We'll go back then! God, you can be so insensitive sometimes!" the girl yelled as the door swung open and she stormed out of the house.

"Good! Hurry up!" the boy rallied, as he very forcefully took hold of her wrist and started to drag her behind him.

"LET GO OF ME! I can walk on my own," Kagome fumed, as she heatedly slapped the boy's hand away from her. Obviously the fight hadn't simmered down, but had instead gone to a whole 'nother level.

"Then get your ass over here, or I'm leaving without you!" Inuyasha ordered nastily, as he pushed forward.

"Go ahead! I have a test today, which is the only reason I came back in the first place!" she muttered, though she followed him regardless. She didn't look all that happy about it, but seemed to know that staying there wouldn't help matters any.

The two entered a small wooden building that looked like a shrine, and their voices faded and soon disappeared altogether.

"Well…that was…interesting, to say the least," Karin said, "Why d'you think they'd go in there? It's just a dumpy old shed or something, probably isn't even much of anything in there."

"I don't know," Anju admitted, as she pondered the matter. She came up with no plausible explanation, so she turned to her sister, who had come to the same conclusion.

The two merely had to look each other in the eye before making the silent agreement to continue following them, this time into the tiny wooden building. They got to the structure with no problems whatsoever, and took a closer look to see if there was any significance about it.

"This is a shrine," Karin pointed out, snooping around the building, "What could they be doing in there now? You'd think they'd be at school by now."

Anju stayed quiet. She was busy inspecting the rest of the shrine. "Look," she said, as she showed Karin the inside of the building.

"A well…maybe they're in there. But why would they be sitting in a well?" Karin pondered, as a very perplexed look crossed her face. The boy and the girl were nowhere to be seen, and they had most definitely walked into this very shrine only moments earlier.

"Yes…maybe they're in the well," Anju concurred, repeating what her sister had said, for she wasn't sure where the people could be if they hadn't slipped into the well.

Anju and her big sister entered the building and walked around the little inside balcony, looking for clues as to where the other two had gone. They found no hints at all, so they went to the middle of the shrine, where the well was located.

Their curiosity got the best of them, and they took a peek into the well. It seemed bottomless, as the darkness of the darkness of the shadows gave the illusion that it stretched on forever, engulfing the dirt bottom of the well.

Karin pulled away and grabbed a nearby rock, wanting to do a little experiment. She wanted to see just how far away the bottom was, and knew just how to do that. She tossed the small stone in, and they very soon heard a soft thud that told them that the rock had made contact with the dirt at the bottom.

"They have to be down there," she whispered mostly to herself, in an attempt to convince herself that they hadn't disappeared into thin air. It was deathly quiet, and her mind was thinking the worst. She called into the well after a few minutes, "Hey you! Are you down there?"

No answer came, much to her dismay. This was starting to get aggravating; she had no idea what was going on.

She grabbed a handful of good-sized pebbles and tossed them into the well, knowing that this would solve her problem. If the two were down there, the dozens of rocks would hit them and they'd cry out in pain, confirming that they were indeed hiding in the well.

Still, no noise erupted from the well. This confused the sisters to no end; if the boy and the girl that they were secretly following weren't in the well, then where could they be?

They leaned over the edge of the well, trying to figure out the answer to that question. They were determined to find out what had made the girl named Kagome and the boy named Inuyasha disappear into thin air, without so much as a sound.

As they were leaning over the edge, a very random and unexpected thing happened. Out of nowhere, a fat multicoloured cat approached them, and started to rub up against Anju's legs, wanting attention.

"Meow!" it purred, as it brushed up against the young vampire. Anju jumped up in shock, though instead of jumping back, she jumped forward; she didn't want to hurt the harmless creature, and didn't pause to think of her actions.

Luckily she landed on the edge of the well, her feet still on the ground. The cat continued to rub up against her, though, now with a little more force. She didn't have time to regain her balance, and slipped into the well.

"ANJU!" her sister called in desperation, as she shot out her hand to grab Anju. She succeeded, but unfortunately she wasn't one who had much strength in her arms, so she began to slip over the edge as well. She tried as hard as she could to pull them both back onto solid ground, but it just wasn't enough.

In seconds, the two vampire sisters were airborne. They flailed their arms and legs, searching madly for something to break their fall, and desperately attempted to grip the walls of the well. They were unsuccessful in both areas, and continued their tumble.

They landed with a thump, miraculously unharmed. Adrenaline continued to pump through their veins, but despite the enormous amounts of it, they blacked out soon after.

::end of chapter 2::

Well, here's chapter 2. This fanfiction is definately fun to write. Still has a twist in the next few chapters, and random comedy too!

Have to march in the Rememberance Day ceremony this weekend...I'm so nervous! I'm horrible at marching, and just know I'll make a fool of myself...but I have to do it if I want to advance a level in cadets. So I'll try my best...but...GAH! The nervousness, it consumes me! And I couldn't attend Cadets this last week, so I wasn't able to practice; my mom said she couldn't drive me and said that a friend of mine couldn't either, and then told me 20 minutes before it started that I could go if I could get a ride with someone else. But by that time, I knew I wouldn't be ready in time...bleh.

Anyway, back to the story. It's almost done, and I just have to type it up. But I have a lot of stuff to type up...over fifty pages, to be exact. But I'm putting this at highest priority since it's nearly complete, so that I can finish it asap. I have a lot of stuff lined up to post up on here, two of which are finished and only need to be typed up. One of them is going to be fairly long with two sequels. And the original story I'm writing is coming along pretty well too, I only really need one more chapter and I have the required amount of words. I really can't wait to be actually published.

So...anyway...chapter 3 coming soon to a story near you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin was the first to wake, and she did so with a start. Sitting up, she found herself staring at a small boy with fox-like features.

"AHH!" she screamed, jumping back in her bed. The sight of the small creature staring at her like that startled her. The odd being jumped back and screamed as well, her scream scaring him.

All of this sudden commotion brought about quite a crowd. Within minutes, six strange beings surrounded the young vampire and her sister, who was still oddly asleep.

"One of them's awake," Shippo pointed out once he had calmed down a little, though by that time everyone knew that for themselves without him having to tell them.

"Well duh, I can see that for myself, you idiot," Inuyasha said, bopping the young fox-demon on the head. Shippo cried out in pain for a moment but quickly fell silent, sulking. This was a regular happening, but he never really got used to it.

"Inuyasha…" one of the young girls said, the same one who they'd followed here, "Sit!"

The creature that had made the shiny red lumps appear on the fox demon's head fell to the ground with an unnatural amount of force. It looked like it hurt a lot; he'd fallen face first, and with a very loud crash.

The one dressed in the deep purple robes took this moment of distraction to hit on the lady with the giant boomerang. She, in return, very forcefully gave him a nice red mark on his face while yelling, "Pervert!"

The small cat-like being mewed softly, licking Shippo's wound. Shippo, thankful for this, hugged the thing. In all this chaos, she was the only one who was comforting him.

All the noise had finally woken Anju up from her unusually deep sleep. She immediately noticed that Boogie was missing, but soon remembered that she had left him at home so that they might have a better chance of sneaking up on these people.

Amidst the chaos, Karin felt an odd but familiar feeling. She instantly recognized that the strange tingling feeling was one that she came across all too often; she knew it all too well, in fact.

"No…not now. Please not now!" she whispered to herself, though she knew that it would do nothing to thwart what she knew was coming.

Then, without much warning at all, blood started gushing from Karin's nose, splattering against everything in sight. That included the bumbling band of weirdoes and her sister, of course. The thing she feared the most was happening, and at such a horrible time no less.

When the blood flow finally stopped, everyone was completely drenched from head to toe in the crimson blood. They all stood and stared at the girl, who there were sure was about to faint.

Kagome was the first one to react to this shocking turn of events. After wiping some of the blood from her face, she ran to the teenage vampire, wanting to help. She didn't know anything about her, and thus didn't realize that this was a regular occurrence.

"HEY! Hey, are you all right?" she asked, shaking Karin back and forth by the shoulders, trying to keep her awake so she could make sure that she'd be OK.

This only succeeded in worsening the problem, and soon Karin was out cold on the ground.

::change in time::

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" Karin heard the girl in the school uniform say, as she opened her eyes slightly. She sat up to find everyone standing over her, looking onward at her curiously.

"That was some nosebleed…unlike anything I've ever seen. Are you OK?" Miroku asked, smiling at her kindly. He had a certain glimmer to his eyes.

"O-oh! Yeah, that…happens all the time. Nothing to worry about, I swear!" Karin insisted nervously, waving her arms to give a visual of her saying everything was all right.

"Well then…" Miroku started, his eyes now gleaming, "How would…would you care to bear my child?"

He soon had another hand-shaped red mark on his face, Sango having slapped him for asking such a ridiculous thing.

"Where's Anju?" Karin asked, looking around. Her sister was nowhere to be seen, and she was worried that something had happened to her.

"The girl we found you with? Oh, don't worry. She's just in the next room, sleeping," Sango assured her, though she had a feeling she would want to see for herself and so pointed in the right direction.

Sure enough, when Karin got up to check, she discovered that Anju was indeed sleeping soundly in the next room over.

Inuyasha, who'd long since recovered from his punishment, was trying his hardest not to be rude. One round of sitting was enough for him, and he didn't want it to happen two times in one day.

As Karin sat back down he bombarded her with questions, "So, how the hell did you get here? What's your name…are you with Naraku? What was with all that blood?"

She thought for a moment on how to word her answer before saying, "I dunno how we got here, we just fell down the well. My name is Karin. Who's Naraku? And I'd rather not say…"

"Definitely not with Naraku…and you don't want to know about him…trust me on that," Kagome said, a slightly serious tone to her voice.

Inuyasha wouldn't let up. "Well then, how did you find the well?" he asked, clearly suspicious of the whole thing. He wasn't sure if he believed Kagome or not.

She answered with a little white lie, not wanting them to know that the two had been stalking them for most of a day, "You'd have to ask my sister, Anju, because she's the one that led me here."

Inuyasha seemed to accept that answer, and went back to keeping to himself. That didn't stop him from silently cursing the situation, though.

Karin left the Naraku concept alone as she was recommended, but still had some questions of her own. She was very confused, having being somehow transported to a place she didn't know of, and really wanted some answers. "Who are all of you? Where am I?" she asked timidly.

"Well, I'm Sango," the person nearest Karin, the one with the large boomerang, said, "The girl in the green outfit is Kagome. This is Miroku…he's a perverted monk, so just don't listen to him. This is my pet cat demon, Kirara. The one hiding behind Kagome is a fox demon named Shippo, and the arrogant one over there is Inuyasha the half-demon." She pointed to each one of them as she introduced them.

"And you're in Feudal Era Japan, in an old abandoned house we found," Kagome added, answering her last question.

"But…how?" Karin asked, a confused look on her face. She still had no clue what was going on, or exactly what had happened.

"Did you by any chance enter the well?" Shippo squeaked, speaking up for the first time in a long while.

"Yes, but…what does that have to do with anything?" Karin admitted. She was full of questions today, but had good reason; her life had somehow turned upside down, and she wanted to know why.

Miroku answered, "That well has the magical ability to transcend time. But I thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could pass back and forth between the two times…how you two were able to is unbeknown to me."

Everyone fell silent, thinking of what they should do. The two had no place to go, and the Inuyasha gang were going everywhere in search for the Jewel Shards and Naraku…Kagome was the first to offer them a deal.

"You know…if it was a fluke you got here in the first place, there's a chance you won't be able to get back as easily. If you want, you could stay here with us for a while until you're able to get back. I'm sure we could all use some rest, and we haven't really had the chance to socialize with people lately," she offered, smiling kindly.

Karin thought for a moment, unsure if she should accept this generous offer. Her reasoning won over her nervousness in the end, though, and she gave in. If it would keep Anju and her safe, it was better than what might happen if they were all alone in this world they knew nothing about.

"OK, we'll stay with you for a while," Karin said, lying down. She knew that if they'd be traveling, they'd need all the rest they could get.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, "We've got to get going! Now isn't the time for rest!"

"Leave them be, Inuyasha. They need rest after all that's happened. Unlike us, they're probably not used to all this time travel stuff and everything," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha reluctantly fell silent, leaving them to rest up for the journey ahead.

::Change in time::

Karin woke up to find Kagome shaking her vigorously into consciousness, a very worried look on her face.

"Hurry and get up, Karin," she said franticly, "We have to get you out of here!"

Karin looked at her inquisitively as she stuffed everything in sight into her unusually large yellow backpack, not sure of what was going on. She still didn't really know the dangers of the Feudal Era.

Kagome was soon finished packing and noticed that Karin still wasn't ready. Seeing that everyone else besides Anju was now evacuated, she turned back to the teenager.

With urgency in her voice she took charge and calmly said, "Karin, you have to get your sister, and we have to get you out of here. A small army of demons found us and want our Jewel Shards. Inuyasha's probably stuck in a fight with them right now, so we have to get you to safety."

That got through to Karin, and she immediately got up to get her sister. Anju was just as reluctant as she had been at first, but when she heard the news, she too cooperated fully.

Soon the three of them, along with Shippo, were hidden in a mass of bushes, one that overlooked where Inuyasha was fighting the grotesque demons. Kagome decided to stay with them, should a stray demon sneak up on them.

They had a good view of the battleground, and Kagome was keeping them safe. Somehow, though they thought they should feel frightened, they didn't. Wanting to see how powerful Inuyasha was, they looked on intently.

The two sisters looked on in awe. They couldn't believe this; the half demon's fighting skills were amazing, the best they'd ever seen. He was slicing them up like it was nothing.

Despite the fact that they were far away from the scene of the battle, they could clearly see everything that was happening, as if they were right there.

They saw beheaded demons slump to the ground, their guts spilled over the scenery and their fallen comrades. The dead lifeless bodies were piling up fast.

Their blood covered much of the place, a thick blanket that glistened in the late afternoon sun. For the first little while they just watched, but as more and more of their blood filled the scene, Karin felt an odd feeling grow inside her.

It started out distant and faint, but grew along with the amount of blood. She fought to keep it in, and barely succeeded.

The feeling was the one she got around Kenta, only…different. Instead of the nosebleed she thought was coming, she instead felt the urge to suck someone's blood.

It was something she couldn't quite explain. But no matter what, she knew she had to hold it in for now. If she ran out there now to fulfil this odd desire, she'd be putting herself in danger.

She managed to do just that, and as the last troublesome demon was being slain, she jolted out from the cover of the bushes. The feeling had grown beyond her control, and she had to get it out of her system.

::end of chapter 3::

Oh, you'll never guess what's going to happen next! You really won't see it coming! Mwhahahahaha!

cough cough

Okie, I'm all right now. So anyway, this fic is nearly done. Next chapter will be the last one...but there might be a short epilogue afterwards. Next chapter was getting kind of long, so I might have to split it up...so in other words, I don't really know when this'll be done. But I know it'll be soon.

I marched...and I was horrible. Bleh. But at least it's over, and I won't have to get up in front of hundreds of people like that for a while. I was on TV probably...GAH!

Anyway...chapter 4 coming soon to a fanfiction near you! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at the girl sprinting franticly toward him, not expecting a reaction like this. He'd only done what he usually did, nothing more nothing less.

Kagome reached out to stop her, but missed and fell on her face. She had a bad feeling about this, and sensed another presence. There was another demon hiding down there, waiting for the ideal moment to strike.

Karin's eyes watered under the pressure of this feeling, which was still rising through her chest. She just wanted this sensation to disappear, and would do what she had to in order to make it do just that.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, pointing to the trees behind him. She could sense a demon hiding there, and he seemed unaware of it. Has she had her sacred arrows with her, she would have taken care of it herself.

He looked around just as it leaped at him. With Tetsusiaga held firmly in his hand, he swiftly sliced the demon in two. He had no time to launch a special attack, so he used brute force instead.

Blood splattered everywhere, including onto Inuyasha and Karin. The demon, though sliced in half, continued to sail through the air. Karin had to lunge out of the way to avoid getting hit by its right half.

She stared in horror at the bodies all around her, but the feeling soon returned when she saw that Inuyasha was bleeding slightly too, and it was stronger than ever. The demon has managed to lay a claw on him, and seeing the half-demon's blood pushed her over the edge.

She got up off the ground and looked up at Inuyasha. He gave her a dirty look and said nastily, "What the hell was that for? If there'd been more of them hiding, you'd have been easily killed!"

She just stood there, continuing to look up at him. Her blank stare was starting to creep him out slightly.

"Kagome, it's all clear now. You can bring the others out here if you want," he called up to Kagome. She in turn emerged from the bushes alongside Anju and Shippo.

Miroku and Sango, who were flying through the air on Kirara, gently floated to the ground by Kagome. They could see no more demons, and knew that for the time being it would be safe.

They were all quite a ways away when Karin couldn't possibly hold it any longer. If she kept it to herself any longer, she felt like she'd implode.

In a hug-type stance she leaped at Inuyasha. She hit her target, and was soon draped over his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha started, a deep red blush beginning to appear over his cheeks. He didn't know what had gotten into her so suddenly.

She ignored his startled cry and continued on her business, oblivious to everything but her and Inuyasha. She looked up at him again, and leaned forward as if to kiss him. By now she too was blushing, though she couldn't explain why.

"Hey! W-what-" Inuyasha yelped, this time a little louder. He had to admit she was cute and all, but doing something like this in front of Kagome just didn't feel right. Of course, he didn't know what she was actually going to do.

Still she didn't stop, and instead continued advancing on him. She could feel his shallow breaths washing over her face, and gingerly closed her eyes, holding off as long as possible.

Kagome looked on at the two, a sickened and horrified look on her face. She couldn't believe that he was actually letting this happen, and in front of her no less! It truly broke her heart, even more than when she saw him with his former love.

She collapsed but still didn't look away, wanting to see if he'd remain true to her, or at the very least Kikyo.

A sort of satisfaction filled her when she was what happened next, though that didn't stop her from not liking it at the same time.

Just at the two's lips were about to touch Karin jerkily pulled away. She looked up at her victim once more before quickly plunging her fangs into his neck.

A surprised look crossed Inuyasha's face and he tried to move away, but found that he wasn't able too. Soon he lost consciousness and slumped to the ground. Karin wasn't able to hold him up so she fell with him, still sucking his blood.

His blood, she found, was very tasty. A mixture of stress, sadness, confusion, and joy. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted, and found it hard to pull herself away.

She managed to pull away, though only with the help of her sister, Anju. She'd continued to follow her when she'd seen what was going on, and had pulled her away from Inuyasha

Once Karin was safely out of the way, she began to erase Inuyasha's memory of the event. She knew that she'd have to do this to everyone to keep it a secret. Everything was going smoothly until something very unexpected and strange happened.

In the middle of Anju's memory loss spell, Kagome's shards of the Sacred Jewel started to act up. For some unknown reason they reacted, mingling with her magic, and creating a bizarre result that shocked them all.

There was a blinding flash of greenish-pink light, one that enveloped the entire area. When it finally dissipated after a few moments and the lighting became normal again, they all looked at the small battleground to find quite a surprise.

Everything was exactly as it had been before the random flash of light, aside from one very key thing.

Inuyasha was still sprawled out on the ground with Tetsusiaga held in his hand, but he looked so much different. It was obvious he'd been transformed, but into something unlike the Inuyasha gang had ever seen before.

Inuyasha had regained consciousness and tried to move his head to look around, and found that he wasn't able to. He could feel that something was different, but he couldn't quite tell what.

Anju leaned down and picked up Inuyasha, which actually wasn't very hard at all. She held him in her arms so that he was facing away from her. While in her arms he slumped forward a little, giving him a good view of the ground below him.

Reflected in the massive pool of demon blood was himself, and he nearly screamed out in surprise. The longer he looked, however, his surprise quickly turned to anger, and then to rage.

Staring back up at him was the face of a doll, but it had all of his exact features. The amber eyes, the pearly long hair; everything. His arms and legs, as far as he could see, were relatively normal, besides the fact that they were as small as a teddy bear and made out of fabric.

Tetsusiaga had shrunk as well, but it still looked the same, and was still in its powerful form. It would stay that way too. All of his skin had turned to cloth and his limbs were stitched together, and he could feel that his insides had turned to fluff.

He was a living doll, who could move his limbs freely. His original body had been transformed into a lifeless mass of fluff and fabric, able to move and think only because his soul was somehow still attached to it.

"What…what in the seven hells did you do to me?" Inuyasha roared, his mouth not moving at all. He felt Anju's arms tighten around him slightly.

"I don't know. Something…odd happened," Anju answered truthfully, in a very quiet voice. This confused her as much as everyone else.

"Put me back! Put me back, damn you!" Inuyasha demanded nastily, swinging Tetsusiaga randomly through the air.

"I can't. I don't know what happened, so I can't reverse it," she told him shyly. When he began to act out in rage Karin, who'd just recovered, stepped in.

"She's telling the truth. She preformed a simple memory loss spell because I can't do it yet," she told him, taking away his demon sword as not to let him hurt anyone.

Inuyasha gave up for the time being, knowing that he was powerless like this. Anju carried him to the rest of the group, who had all gathered around Kagome. They knew they'd have to come out into the open eventually.

Kagome was the first one to spot the pint sized Inuyasha and when she saw what had happened to him she burst, "What did you do to him? What did you do?"

"We don't know. Something interfered with her memory spell, and this happened. As far as we knew, he'll be like this forever," Karin answered for her sister, knowing she'd be too timid and shy to be heard.

The Inuyasha gang fell silent, and only then did they notice the small glimmer of purple light emanating from inside Kagome's shirt. She tugged on the necklace around her neck and her jar of Jewel Shards was pulled out with it.

They saw that the shards were still acting weird and reacting, but they soon dimmed down and became normal again. That alone convinced all of them that the Jewel Shards were responsible for all of this.

Knowing that there wasn't much of anything they could do about this, Kagome and friends decided to look at the pros and cons of the situation.

After realizing that in this state he'd only slow them down, they decided that if Karin and Anju were willing to, they could keep him. Anju seemed to be getting attached to him already, and he'd only complain if he stayed with them.

His constant complaining was already starting to get to them, and it had only been a mere few minutes since the incident. This only strengthened their resolve to get him out of their hair.

They made their way over to the Bone Eater's Well and prepared to send the three of them off. They were sad to admit it, but they didn't want Inuyasha around if he was like this.

"Well…good luck, Karin and Anju," Kagome said kindly, patting Inuyasha on the head, "And you too, Inuyasha. Sorry we're doing this, but you'd only be vulnerable to Naraku if you stayed here like this."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Had he been able to move his mouth she would have seen that he had a disbelieving look on his face. He was about to protest, but saw that it would do no good; he was still powerless.

"Thank you, Kagome, and all of you too. I'm SO sorry this happened…nothing's ever gone wrong with her spells before today," Karin apologized. She truly was sorry, but didn't know how to make it sound sincere.

"No worries," Miroku said, comforting her, "As long as we all agree, it's alright. Now, I think that before anything, we should see if you can go back through. Just in case."

They all lined up and said good-bye in case it did indeed work. After all was said and done, the three of them entered the well. To their surprise, they received the same feeling they'd gotten on the way there, and they knew that it had worked. They were being transported back to modern time.

::end of chapter 4::

Yes, I thought I'd put a little would-be fluff in here to test myself a little. How did I do? Just wondering...

WOO! Random twist! I've had this concept brewing around in my head for quite a while. Didn't exactly know how to finish it off, though...so I just went with this. Might change it later, but I don't know. And there will be one more chapter after this, though it might be a lot shorter than usual. I just can't bring myself to leave it here...

Start Planning 10 in school today, but I don't think I'll learn too much from it. I already have a job and a good resume and everything. But I'll go along with it. At the very least it'll be a class that I can loaf around in, or I could use that time to write some more stuff. I'll probably use it to write.

I write too much...I still have over 50 pages of different stories to type up...bleh. It'll get done eventually.

Anyway...yeah. That's about all I have to say for the time being...stay tuned for the final chapter, coming soon to a fanfiction near you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karin and Anju walked into the house, Inuyasha still held tightly against Anju's chest. They'd safely made their way home, and luckily nobody had really noticed them.

They managed to avoid their parents, for they knew that if they found out about their adventure, the two would be in deep shit. However, they knew that their parents were home, and thus knew that they had to be as quiet as possible; they could hear the two adults arguing over something very loudly.

Anju thought that since she had a new doll to play with, she'd put him in her room with all the others. As soon as she walked into her room, however, she realized that doing that peacefully was out of the question. Boogie was waiting there for her on her bed, and he was not happy.

"Where'd you go without me, kid?" he asked nastily as she stepped into her doll filled room. Although she couldn't see his rage, she could feel it radiating from him.

She was about to answer his question when he caught sight of the new doll in her arms. There was a moment of silence and then he erupted, a sense of pure rage evident in his voice.

"WHO IS HE? What did you failure bring home now?" he burst, directing it at Karin. He then turned to Anju and continued his rant, "And you let her do this? What kind of a vampire are you, if you can't even look after your own failure of a sister?"

The two of them stayed quiet for a second, and then Karin piped up, "Look, we didn't do it on purpose. It just kind of…happened."

Boogie was not convinced.

"It's true! He's not from here," Anju added softly.

Boogie laughed, where else could the thing be from if it wasn't from here? He asked sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Then where's the rag doll from then? Mars?"

"RAGDOLL?" Inuyasha yelled, offended by the other doll's comment.

Boogie was shocked for a moment, having not yet heard Inuyasha talk. Now that he knew that he was a living doll as well, though, he only became more suspicious. He asked, "Where did you get him from, failure? I demand that you tell me where you got him from!"

Karin didn't say anything. She knew that it would do nothing to argue with him, but it was because of that silence that Boogie realized something. He realized that something odd had happened while they'd been away, something unthinkable and unreal.

"What exactly did you do while you left me here? What happened while you were away?" he asked, in a slightly more calm voice than usual.

Karin thought that it would be a good idea to tell him this, since he'd be Inuyasha's roommate. "Well…we don't exactly know, but we ended up in the Feudal Era. I sucked someone's blood, and this happened," she admitted.

Boogie fell silent for a few moments, but that didn't last. As it sunk in he started laughing crazily, not believing her story at all.

"WHAT? That's impossible and you know it!" he laughed. Had he been able to move freely, he would have been rolling around and banging his fist on Anju's bed in hysteric laugher.

"But it's true," Anju said, though it was no use. Boogie was too sceptical. But she couldn't blame him; until she'd gone through the ordeal, she'd thought the same thing.

::Change of time::

"Anju, tell the truth, damn you! Where did you get that THING?" Boogie exploded upon seeing her walk into the room, Inuyasha nestled safely in her arms, "You abandon me to get yourself a ratty old doll? What good is that?"

"Who're you calling ratty and old, you filthy scum?" Inuyasha rallied, seemingly unable to keep himself from pelting out his own insults at the blue haired doll.

"Probably the worthless rag in Anju's arms!" Boogie said, a triumphant tone to his voice. He was actually having fun and thought of it as a game; though, at the same time, he was trying to get rid of the competition.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said loudly, slightly disappointed. Boogie had won this round, but he was planning a bigger and better retaliation.

The two had been like this ever since they'd gotten home, which was a good two weeks, and their constant bickering was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Not to mention it had helped their parents realize what had happened, thus resulting in Anju and Karin getting punished.

It was to the point where it was driving everyone insane. Karin was worn down and tired all the time, making her miniscule social life suffer. Anju was starting to get depressed, and was spending more and more time alone. Ren was never home, though that wasn't anything new. And her parents…they were arguing more than ever, making everyone else two times more miserable.

After those endless two weeks, they all agreed on at least one thing. They'd all had enough, and knew they had to get rid of one of them.

"Anju…we have to do something about this…" Karin moaned as she walked into the living room, her feet dragging on the floor.

"Yeah…" Anju agreed, but she wasn't quite sure of how to do it.

After a bit of contemplating, they decided that the easiest way would be to dump him in the trash. In a day or two when the garbage would be picked up, he'd be in there with it, and would get crushed along with it too.

"OK, let's do it," Karin said, a determined look on her face. She was not going to chicken out on this; Boogie and Inuyasha were ruining her life, and she wanted to get it back.

Anju said nothing and merely followed, though she was thinking the same thing. One of them had to go, or they really would be driven insane. They were nearly at that point already, and it was only a matter of time.

Upon entering Anju's room, where the two were residing, the two of them immediately felt the beginnings of some headaches start. Inuyasha and Boogie were at it again, now more vigorously than ever. They were really putting their hearts into it.

Anju was the first to work up the courage and pick Inuyasha up. He didn't see her coming, and in surprise almost sliced off a few fingers with Tetsusiaga. Soon he was nestled safely in her arms.

"HA! See, she even likes me more than you!" Inuyasha gloated, a spiteful tone to his voice.

Boogie said nothing, for he couldn't think of a response to that at the moment.

"Anju, let's go. If we're going to do this, we have to do it now," Karin insisted, heading back out of the room. Anju followed, something that Inuyasha didn't like in the least.

"Hey, HEY!" he shouted, "I was about to disown him! Get me back over there now. Put me down, wench!"

They ignored him, but could hear Boogie laughing softly back in the bedroom. He had won and he knew it, and was now going to be able to keep Anju all to himself.

Inuyasha continued to command to be put down. Karin and Anju were determined to get the disrespectful doll, though, and continued on to their destination. They soon arrived, and put their plan into action.

Anju held him out over the trash basket and was about to drop him in when Karin stepped up and snatched away his sword. If he were able to use it, he'd just destroy the garbage can in hopes of them taking him back.

Once he was unarmed they went on with it, and dropped him in to lounge with banana peels to toenail clippings and everything in between. Of this he was truly disgusted.

"Damn you, take me out of here! You'll die by my hands if you don't do what I say?" he threatened. The rush of his continuous bouts with Boogie was getting to his head, and he thought he could order just anyone around.

Of course, they didn't listen to him. Instead they put the lid back on the shiny metal can and turned to go back go Boogie. Even though Inuyasha was now taken care of, he'd be in some serious trouble for egging him on.

They were at the door that lead to the living room when they heard a noise coming from behind them. It was a peculiar sound, and on their heels they turned to see what was the matter.

The trashcan was shaking uncontrollably, clanking and crashing sounds coming from inside. It became more violent in the coming minutes, and soon was to the point where the two thought it might explode.

When it looked about to explode it did so in a sense. The sides of the wastebasket burst apart. Inside, along with all the trash, sat Inuyasha. He was once again human and normal; his doll form somehow disappeared into thin air.

He gaped as he held out his hand in front of him, hardly believing what had happened. He'd thought it impossible by that time, and had given up all hope of regaining his normal self and returning to the Feudal Era.

"The Jewel Shards…their power must have worn off…" he said slowly, letting his luck sink in, "Which means I'm free to go. That'll show that little bastard!"

He was genuinely happy that he was back to normal, and planned to gloat to the one he'd been fighting with so fully these last few days. Other matters caused him to decide otherwise, though, mainly his desire to get back to Kagome.

He snatched up his demon sword and pointed it at the two who had captured him in such an odd way in the first place.

"You'll regret ever doing this, I guarantee it," he threatened, though it was an empty threat. He was just trying to frighten them; he never intended to return to this crack house, even if it was to get revenge on them.

With that he exited out the back door, a smug look on his face. This was what he'd been waiting for all this while, and he had finally gotten it. He was leaving these freaks forever, and couldn't be more ecstatic.

::end of chapter 5::

Well, there you have it; the conclusion of When Vampires and Demons Collide. I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't leave it as it was in the last chapter...I had to finish it properly. I tried to leave it, but it wouldn't stop bugging me. Hehehe...

Anyway, hope you like it, for I sure had a good time writing it. This chapter actually turned out to be a lot longer than I had thought, something that I'm happy about.

Still working on lots of other projects. If you're keeping up with Ninja in a Demon's World, just a heads up: it might be on hold for a week or two so that I can catch up with other stuff, particularly the original that's going to be published. I've caught myself procrastinating again, and I really don't want to blow this. This could be my chance to get noticed by people, and it would just be a great satisfaction to myself.


End file.
